The general conventional bidet apparatus is a toilet bowl (so-called "washable lavatory") which equips the bidet and a bidet for the carrying. The bidet for the carrying comprises a bottle made from the flexible synthetic resin and a nozzle installed on the end of the bottle. A bottle of a bidet for carrying is pressed with a hand to spout out wash liquid from the nozzle to use.
However, the toilet bowl type needs a tank and a pump for wash water. Means for heating of wash water is necessary, because tepid water is more desirable for washing, therefore control devices must be provided with the conventional bidet. Therefore, the whole toilet bowl requires a complicated structure and becomes expensive. A carrying bidet has a disadvantage that enough spout power can not be obtained therefrom, since it depends on the grip of a hand. The washing ranges of both the toilets bowl type and the carrying-type, are only the exposed parts of the human body. The conventional bidets do not have the function to wash a vagina wall.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bidet apparatus that may be produced cheaply by simplifying the composition of the heating mechanism and the pressurization mechanism, thereof. Additionally, the bidet apparatus can wash a vagina wall efficiently because of its good operability, and the sufficient wash ability, thereof.